Dreams of Freedom
by VanillaDreamFran
Summary: Everyone has there own dreams; to be free to do whatever they want. Hermione and Luna, two sides of the same coin, only want to break free and live their dreams. But with England under threat, can they overcome the growing evil? 17th century setting.
1. One Fine Morning

**Hello my lovelies, VanillaDreamFran is back! I previously uploaded this HP story but lost it a little and couldn't find any inspiration to continue it. But then it hit me (BOOM!) so now I've decided to continue with it. Don't worry to all who are waiting for another chapter of A Ballet of Ice, the next chapter will be uploaded by the end of this week :)**

**Without further ado, please enjoy DoF!**

**Disclaimer: I haven't been able to find the rights to Harry Potter or the Princess and the Pauper (which I got my initial inspiration from) on Ebay yet, so they don't belong to me (yet!).**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – One Fine Morning**

One late summer's day, just as the seasons were shifting from glorious summer to crisp autumn, a child was born in the back room of a London bookshop. On the 19th September, Jean Granger gave birth to a baby girl. Her husband, Philip Granger, had been quick enough to run for the midwife when he saw his wife collapse from pain in their bookshop's inventory. The baby had a good set of lungs, which she proved by crying as loudly as possible when she first opened her mouth. The Grangers loved their daughter from the moment Jean had announced that she was with child; they had been waiting nine long months to meet their child.

Though the small family worried about caring for the baby girl, they knew that they would be fine in the end. Even if the Grangers were lowly Muggles in society, their bookshop managed to provide them with enough income to support their newly extended family. Muggle and middle class families from all over London came to buy books, magical and otherwise, from the Grangers bookshop. With their respectable reputation they would be able to make sure that their daughter grew up to be a lady of intelligence, wit and manners.

"What shall we name our child?" Philip asked his tired wife as she cradled the baby to her breast.

"Something that's nice, unusual even. How about Hermione? Would you like that child, Hermione?" Jean asked as she stroked her daughter's tuft of brown hair.

The small baby opened her eyes and blinked at her mother's face before turning to stare at her father with fascination. She gurgled and wrapped her tiny hand around one of her mother's fingers, smiling slightly. Philip chuckled at his daughter.

"I think that's a yes Jean. Hermione it is, Hermione Jean Granger."

A few months later on the 17th February, on a day when the snow and ice of winter was still clinging onto the city of London, the cried of a baby could hear coming from the birthing room of Hampton Court Palace. The Queen had given birth to a daughter; a princess. King Xenophilius had been overjoyed when the news arrived of his heir's arrival. He and his wife, Selene, had been the ruling monarchs of the realm for less than a year and they were able to secure their families dynasty with an heir. Xenophilius couldn't care less that his child was a girl; he would be damned if the Council told him, yet again, that a girl was not suited to rule the country when he and his Queen were dead and buried in Westminster.

When the child first opened her eyes the King had gasped. His daughter's eyes were like the snow that was still swirling around the streets of England.

"She's a true winter child, one with nature too with those silver grey eyes of hers." Selene said as she rocked her daughter in her arms. Xenophilius smiled down at his wife and child.

"She's a lunar child as well."

The night the princess had been born the moon had shone high in the sky, full and bright.

"Luna, that'll be our daughter's name, Princess Luna." Selene smiled at her baby as she tried to grab onto the ends of her hair.

Years passed by and the two girls lived their own happy lives, filled with ups and downs along the line. King Xenophilius passed away, leaving the widow Queen Selene to rule over England. The country managed to stay on friendly terms with France and kept their distance from the Spanish Empire. No-one wanted a repeat of the war from The Virgin Queen's reign. Princess Luna grew up with the tales of magical creatures passed onto her by her father, while her mother taught her how to use her magic. Luna was known at court as the English royal that always looked as though she was daydreaming about the weird and wonderful. Those at Hampton Court Palace knew her to be a kind soul. She would take a walk in the gardens everyday to talk with the head gardener, Remus Lupin, and his family and after would visit the stables to check on her mare, Estella, and talk to the stable hand Sirius. The palace staff loved their princess. Whenever any of them saw a flash of dirty blonde waves or eyes the colour of rain clouds they knew she was on another adventure. Usually, of recent years, this involved her dragging her tutor around the palace and the grounds to hunt for rare magical creatures. The staff would chuckle and laugh about it to each other and to the tutor; they all knew that he had affections for the princess and she him, but neither were brave enough to say anything.

Hermione Granger had been through her own tough life too. As a low class Muggle she was teased by the middle class people; those who possessed magic and Squibs alike. As a child her hair had looked like a constant bird nest with it being so bushy, while she had also been teased for being mousy. She was looked down upon by boys and taunted by girls who couldn't understand her love of books and knowledge over her looks. Hermione was most certainly not one for aesthetics and vanity. As she grew older she seemed to blossom. Her hair became more tamed and fell in bronzed brunette waves over her shoulders. Her eyes were hardly ever seen as they were usually hidden behind the latest book that captured her interest, though they were known by few to be the colour of melted chocolate, or so it had been said by her friends and parents. At a young age it had been discovered that Hermione was one of an extremely rare kind of muggle – she possessed magic. People of low class birth and standing who were found to possess magic (recorded as Muggleborns in census' and official tax records and reports) were as rare in England. Very few who possessed magic had children with the low classes of society, it was almost unheard of. Muggleborns were also seen as outcasts in society. Hermione had always been friendless growing up because of this and other reasons, but she had faith that one day someone who accept her for all she was.

However, the lives of these two young women up until 1642 did not matter at the present time. England's revenue was startlingly low and there was no way to bring in more money for the Crown. The only solution had been to agree to marry Princess Luna to the Duke of Wiltshire, the richest man in the realm. The xenophobia the English people had ingrained in them had made the choice of husband for Luna an easy one – no foreigners meant that the people would be happy. But not all were happy with the arrangement.

* * *

"Hermione, have you heard the news?"

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading. It was one that her father had recently acquired from a man who'd travelled from the New World. It was the tale that told the story of Thomas Rolfe and his ancestors, the Powhatan tribe of Virginia.

"What news Ginny?" Hermione asked as she placed her finger in between the books pages to save the page she was currently reading.

"The princess is getting married! A royal messenger just left Hogwarts to extend an invitation to Albus. Wouldn't it be amazing to see a royal wedding, we'll have to watch the procession when the day comes."

Hermione only shook her head at her friend. Ginny was one of the few friends that she had and they had almost nothing in common apart from their magic and sense of justice. While Ginny wasn't the typical 17th century girl after living her whole life surrounded by boys, she did like to know the activities of the royal family.

Hermione had slowly become friends with the Weasley daughter after the owner of Hogwarts Manor, Albus Dumbledore, had walked into her parents' bookshop one day two years ago when Hermione was seventeen. He was a regular customer who brought great business to the humble shop situated on Diagon Alley. Only this time, Albus had brought along the whole of the Weasley family with him. Arthur had been overjoyed to finally visit the muggle shop that his employer spoke fondly of. Molly was happy that Albus was treating her family for their long service at Hogwarts. At the time the only Weasley children left at Hogwarts were Ron and Ginny, as Fred and George had recently acquired their own shop at the top of Diagon Alley. It had been successful enough to attract high class business due to their famed fireworks.

Ginny had been employed by the Grangers after they mentioned they were in need to another worker. Though their daughter helped out, she was much more interested in the reading the books herself then selling them. Ron had been flushed for the whole time he was in the bookshop, causing Ginny to tease him to no end. It was quite obvious to all that he had taken a liking to Hermione.

Hermione sighed as she remembered her first encounter with Ginny and her family.

"So funny to watch." She mumbled as she opened up her book again.

"What did you say?" Ginny asked as she stopped talking about the royal wedding and started to find homes for various new books.

"Nothing, just thinking about your family."

"Oh, you mean you're thinking about Ron." Ginny smirked.

"No Ginny. I was remembering the first time we met." Hermione chuckled at her friend and at the memory.

Ginny laughed with her, she too remembering her brother's red face and his stuttering as he tried to say hello to Hermione.

"Oh, by the way, Ron's bringing Harry with him today. He wants to find a new book for the princess' lessons."

"Is it Thursday already?" Hermione groaned as she closed her book again, giving up on it for the day.

Ginny laughed at her friend. It was common knowledge at Hogwarts and on Diagon Alley that Ron would call at the bookshop every Thursday at two o'clock. Hermione dreaded Thursday as it meant that she would have to yet again ward off her friend's advances and tell him, time and again, that she didn't view him as her future husband.

* * *

The day went by as usual for the young women in the bookshop. They served customers and made sure the inventory was in correct order all the while talking as friends do about anything and everything. When two o'clock came around the plain wooden door of the shop opened to reveal two young men. One with striking red hair and blue eye with a wide grin on his face, the other with jet black hair and eyes that looked like emeralds. Hermione rolled her eyes as the red head made his way over to her.

"Good day Hermione."

"Good day Ron. How are things up at Hogwarts?" Hermione inquired.

"Same as always, though Mum's in a frenzy about the Princess' wedding announcement." Ron replied.

"Isn't everyone, it's all people seem to be able to talk about today. I find it quite boring though."

"Of course you would Hermione." Ginny called over from behind the inventory room. She poked her around the door frame and smiled when she saw the two men.

"Hello Ron, Harry, how are my brothers today. No problems at Hampton Court Harry?"

Hermione turned to Harry as she heard him sigh. She sent him a sympathetic look and walked over to him, setting the tower of books she'd been carrying on the front counter.

"Oh Harry." She said as she pulled the man into a hug.

Harry stiffened for a moment, still not used to friendly female affections after eleven years of Molly Weasley's mothering, before he relaxed in her arms. Hermione felt Harry wrap his arms around her waist. Though they both knew that it was highly improper for a young man and women to hug in public, or show much affection at all, they still did so. No one was in the bookshop and the low classes and most middle classes wouldn't have thought anything scandalous of them either. It was clear to Hermione that the man with brilliant green eyes was upset about the princess' engagement to another.

"Hey, what do you two think you're doing." an angry voice said from behind Hermione.

The young woman let go of Harry at turned to see a red faced Ron staring at them.

"I'm giving our friend some comfort Ron. Harry is clearly not happy about Princess Luna's engagement."

"And?! What about me and my feelings. You can hug Harry and not me?"

Hermione bristled with magic, her hair lifting slightly as if it was floating in water, and sparks were evident in her brown eyes.

"Goodness Ron, you really do have the emotional range of a teaspoon. And I've only ever seen them at the markets!"

Ginny was glaring at her brother too when she punched his arm, not even bothering to draw out her wand from her dress pocket.

"You imbecile Ron! Now you're made her mad."

Ron turned to snarl at his little sister for hitting him when he heard a crackling that could only be associated with magic. Ron slowly turned his gaze back to Hermione and whimpered slightly. Harry just looked on in amazement. Even though he'd been around magic for the past eleven years it never ceased to amaze him, especially when it came to Hermione's magic. As a Muggleborn, she wasn't supposed to have strong magic, let along magic at all, but she was proving right now that she was probably as magically able as Harry, maybe even Albus.

The next minute, the door of the bookshop had been blown of its hinges and thrust into the alley. A thumping sound was heard and a shriek as the door landed in the alley and unfortunately on top of someone. As Hermione's magic subsided she gasped at the damage she'd done. A cry hit her ears and she ran out the doorway, closely followed by her friends. Underneath the bookshop laid a person, a young woman to be more specific.

"Oh no, that's Lavender! Ron, come help me now, we need to get the door off her legs." Hermione instructed.

The Granger girl couldn't believe that she'd done that to her neighbour. Lavender Brown had lived next door to her as long as they both had lived. She was the only person to stop teasing her, even becoming her friend. Though she was a typical 17th century woman, she was fun to talk to or the visit the markets with.

"Lavender, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I'm so very sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Hermione rambled as she and Ron managed to levitate the broken door off of her legs. Lavender's pale pink dress was ripped at the hem but she looked rather fine for someone who'd had a door crash into her.

"Hermione, what happened? I was coming to the shop when the door hit me."

"I…um…I got a little angry at my friend here. I'm really am truly sorry Lavender." Hermione further apologised as Ron helped Lavender to her feet. It didn't work as such since she stumbled and fell into Ron.

"Whoa there Lavender." Ginny said as she came to Hermione's side.

"Thank you, sir." Lavender mumbled as she looked up at Ron, a blush gracing her cheeks. Harry chuckled as Ron's face also coloured.

"I have a feeling that Ron shan't be bothering you so much in the future Hermione." Harry whispered to his friend as he continued to chuckle at Ron. Hermione and Ginny joined him.

* * *

Once Lavender, with the help of Ron, had made it back to her home, Ginny and Hermione decided to lock up the shop for the day.

"Are you sure you don't want any help with the door Hermione? I'm sure Mum won't mind me being a little late getting back home."

"No thank you Ginny, I'll be fine. And in any case, you have to get back to Hogwarts to tell your mother all about Ron and Lavender." Hermione chuckled as she turned back to examine to damaged door and door frame.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow morning Hermione." Ginny called over her shoulder as she walked up Diagon Alley to Fred and George's shop. She'd be able to floo home from her brothers' home at the back of their shop. Hermione smiled as she watched her friend walk off before she plucked her wand from her dress pocket, trying to determine how to best fix the damage she'd created. Her family may be of low standing but that didn't mean that they couldn't afford decent clothing. Hermione seemed to live in the dress she wore. It was a simple teal dress that was made from fabric that had been accidently mixed with both natural green and blue dyes. The lacing was simple and showed off her curves without the need for the bum rolls and rib crushing corsets that nobles deemed fashionable for some bizarre reason.

At last Hermione lifted her wand and flicked her wrist, repairing the door with a simply Reparo. If she had had any Strengthening solution on hand Hermione would have poured a few drops on the wood as an extra defensive measure. Satisfied with her work, Hermione was about to shrink the small table outside the shop that held books that were discounted when a carriage passed her. As a result, dirty water splashed her and turned her beloved teal dress the colour of watered down coffee.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" she shouted at the carriage.

The large wooden travelling box slowed to a halt and the door opened. To Hermione's surprise, a young man with ash blonde hair that almost looked silver in the evening light stepped out of the carriage. Hermione gasped when the man approached her, glaring at her.

"So my carriage did run into something." The man said as he looked over Hermione.

"Pity it didn't do more damage."

Hermione's jaw dropped as the young man smirked at her. She clenched her hand around her wand in her dress pocket, glowering at the man in front of her.

"How can you be so arrogant? It was you and your carriage that splashed me and disturbed me from my work." She stated, her eyes brimming with irritation.

"I do not care about you or your work, woman. I only stepped of my carriage to see whether I caused a lady trouble, though I'd say that you're no lady."

The young man looked Hermione over as he said this, before snapping his fingers as though reaching a consultion and smirking.

"You must be a muggle."

Now Hermione was mad. Not only had he insulted her class but he had stood smirking at her without any apology for causing her some grievance.

"_This man is going to have hell to pay if he says one more thing."_

"Of course you're a muggle, what with those clothes. Even the middle classes can dress properly."

Hermione placed a hand on her hip and pulled her wand for her pocket, hiding it from the man's view.

"_He won't know what hit him."_

"I'm ever so sorry for displeasing you with my choice of attire, but I make do with what I have."

The man looked her over a second time, his smirk still present, while his gaze focused on Hermione's hips and chest. Her wet and dirty dress clung to her curves and flaunted them unintentionally.

"Well, at least you are okay to look at."

That was the last straw for Hermione. She drew her wand from behind her back and pointed it at the man's chest. The ten and three quarter inch vine wood wand glowed red at the tip as Hermione's hair bristled for the second time that day. She glared at the blonde haired man before raising her wand and flicking her wrist.

"Expelliamus!" she shouted, sending the man flying back. He landed in a puddle next to his carriage.

"You…You…You wench! How dare you use magic against me! You middle class wench!"

Hermione smirked at the blonde, exactly as he had smirked at her.

"Oh my, you are mistaken, _sir_. I am a muggle, or more correctly, a Muggleborn."

The man stared at Hermione before he stood up, his cheeks flushed.

"My Lord, we must be one our way." Someone called from inside the carriage making the blonde snarl at the voice. He turned his gaze back to Hermione, and to her great surprise he walked up to her, smirking all the way, and grabbed her wand hand by the wrist. Hermione tried to free her hand but the man's grip was like iron. He pulled her close to him so that his mouth was next to her ear.

"Just be glad that you are pretty, Muggleborn." He growled before releasing his hold on her wrist.

Hermione watched as he stepped back into his carriage and set off again. Hermione's blood was still boiling and the adrenaline she felt from using her magic still coursed throughout her body.

"My name's Hermione, not Muggleborn!" she shouted after the carriage just as it turned out of Diagon Alley. She could just about make out the man's smirk before the he and his carriage disappeared out of sight.

* * *

The man in the carriage smirked as he heard the woman who had used magic against him shout after him.

"Hermione. An usual name for a low muggle. But it has a nice ring to it I suppose."

"Are you okay?"

The blonde man looked at the man sitting across from him. He had a dark complexion, cropped black hair and hazel eyes that attracted many women's attention over the years.

"I'm fine." He replied, his smirk disappearing from his face.

The man across from him chuckled as the smirk faded from his companion's face.

"Please enlighten me as to what is so amusing." The blonde said, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"I just can't believe that the Duke of Wiltshire was beaten by a woman. A Muggleborn woman no less."

The blonde glowered at the other man before a small indiscernible grin flittered across his face. The blonde man had never in all his life had someone argue against him, but for a woman of such low standing to do such a thing? Well, it was refreshing to him.

"My Lord, we shall be arriving at Hampton Court shortly." the carriage driver called down to the two men.

"At last you get to officially meet your bride-to-be."

The blonde gave his companion a look before turning to look out of the carriage window.

"Don't remind me."

* * *

**So that's it for chapter 1 my dears. I hope you enjoyed reading it as I did writing it :)**

**To clear up a few things:**

**Harry and Hermione's hug - during the 17th century (and late into the early 1920's) men and women weren't allowed to show any form of public affection for each other unless they were: married, engaged, betrothed or family members. Even if you were childhood friends or close friends as adults it was deemed improper to even give them a simple hug. That's why Ron reacted so fiercely (that and he fancied Hermione until he saw Lavender).**

**The royals - if any of you lovelies have read my one-shot The Gates of Hogwarts then you will already know the ins and outs about how and why Xenophilius and his family rule over England. If you haven't read my one-shot I advise that you do, just to help with some of the background for Luna, Harry and the Weasleys.**

**And I think that's about it for now. I thank you all for daring to click on this story and please drop me a review (I do so love getting them, they're little present for me!)**

**Til the next chapter, Frances xx :)**


	2. Chance Encounters

**Hello everyone and welcome to the second chapter of DoF! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. As you can see I basically plonked the HP cast into 17th century England and thought "Hey, let's see how this rolls out." Any questions and queries that you have about the history behind this whole thing or the story in general, please ask and I shall answer!**

**Now, on with the fanfiction :)**

**Disclaimer: Why won't J.K give her work to me already? Until she does, I don't own HP! Only cake :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Chance Encounters**

The fine carriage came to a halt at the gates of the palace. The driver jumped down from his seat and opened the door for his two passengers. The blonde man stepped out and dusted himself off, before walking up to the nearest guard.

"You there, guard." The man called out to one of the royal guards stationed at the gates.

"Open this gate immediately. I am here to see Her Majesty and the princess."

The guard spotted the insignia on the man's carriage and quickly complied. He did not want to be in the black book of the Duke of Wiltshire. Once the gates were opened the blonde man and his companion were shown to the throne room by one of the many under butlers that worked at the palace.

"Her Majesty and Mistress will be with you shortly sirs."

"Good, now leave us." The blonde's companion said as the two men reached the throne room.

"Yes sirs, Dobby shall leave."

Once the under butler had left the blonde surveyed the room.

"Not bad I suppose, but the décor is a little too…bright for my taste. And those house elves will need to be dressed more suitably when I am King."

"Why, don't you like the dish cloth look?"

"Blaise stop joking around. I will change everything and anything I want. All this shall be mine soon." The blonde gestured with his arm around the throne room.

* * *

The princess was strolling through the honeysuckle archway. It was one of her favourite places in the palace gardens. The sweet scent of the flowers filled the small enclosed space and kept her hidden from the rest of the world, even if only for a little while. Princess Luna loved the archways as she was almost certain that fairies lives within the twirling vines and flowers. To others it may have seemed to be a trick of the light when they saw gossamer petals tucked in the archway, but to Luna they were the wings of tiny flower people.

"Your Highness."

The princess turned around, her skirts sweeping the gravel path, to the face her tutor. She would have recognised that voice anywhere and instantly matched it to him.

"Harry, how many times do I have to tell you there is no need to call me by my title? I do believe that those Nargles are still pestering you from last Christmas."

Harry smiled at his student and chuckled. Having spent the last three years with her he was used to her talk of magical creatures. It was one of the things that made her unique and another thing that Harry loved about her.

"Luna, your mother wants to see you in the throne room. Your future husband has come to visit."

"Oh, I see."

Luna looked at Harry and gave him a smile that made his heart sink. They both knew that she didn't desire to marry the Duke of Wiltshire. What the princess didn't know is that Harry had a very personal reason to hate this arrangement.

"I guess I shall have to go then. Would you accompany me to the throne room Harry?"

Harry looked at Luna as if she was mad.

"I... I do not think it is needed Princess-"

"Please Harry. I don't want to be left in a room full of people discussing my life for me. Besides, I wish to talk to you about the Whomping Willow some more."

And with that, Princess Luna looped her arm through her tutor's and steered them towards the palace. On their way back, two members of staff paused in their work to observe the couple. A man with sandy hair and a scarred face sighed.

"I feel sorry for the boy."

A man with shoulder length black hair turned to look at the other man with a smile on his face.

"So do I Remus. But he'll find someone else, I'm sure of it. He's got his father's good looks after all."

The men turned back to see the princess and their godson enter the palace, laughing and talking as the door closed behind them.

"I don't think so Sirius. I think Harry has found his own Lily."

* * *

Unaware of his godfathers, Harry accompanied Luna to the throne room with talk of the Whomping Willow that was planted in the grounds of Hogwarts. It had been a security measure that Bill had suggested and had become a permanent fixture at the manor.

"Luna, as far as I'm aware, there aren't any pixies in the tree. You may have to ask Albus the next time you are at Hogwarts."

"I think I will."

The two were chuckling at their conversation when a pop sounded in front of them.

"Mistress and Master!"

"Hello Dobby. How are you today?" Harry smiled down at Dobby.

The under butler stared at Harry before picking up a vase from a nearby table.

"No Dobby. You really don't need to punish yourself."

"But Dobby must, for he has been informal with Master."

Harry smiled at Dobby and crouched down next to him.

"Dobby, I freed you when I was a boy. You are my friend and I'm not your master."

"But Master-"

"No buts Dobby" Luna said as she too crouched next to him.

"You have the same rights as any wizard and you can change your clothes if you wish, though I still see you prefer to wear the scarf Harry gave you."

The princess' words were all true. When Harry had first come to work at the palace, Dobby had been assigned to him as his personal house elf. Dobby had been given to the Queen by the old Duke of Wiltshire before he died as a gift. After working for Harry for only a month he was freed when Harry gave him a scarf as a Christmas present. As Dobby had been used to service and unjust punishment all his life he still didn't understand after three years that he was a free house elf, though he now earned a living as an under butler in the palace and constantly wore Harry's present.

"Harry Potter, Mistress." The house elf muttered as his eyes started to water.

"Oh Dobby don't cry." Luna exclaimed, hugging the house elf as he sobbed.

Harry just watched as his little friend cried into Luna's shoulder. The princess truly was a kind and gentle soul, and her love for all creatures and people knew no bounds.

"I am sorry Mistress, for Dobby has made dress wet."

Luna laughed at Dobby and Harry grinned at him.

"Water won't harm me Dobby."

Luna looped her arm yet again through Harry's.

"Mistress and Harry Potter are wanted by Majesty. Guests are here for you."

They both bade goodbye to Dobby and continued on to the throne room.

* * *

"My daughter is on her way, my lord. She shall be here shortly."

"Thank you Your Majesty. I have been told a great many wonderful things about the Princess Luna." The blonde man said as he bowed in front of Queen Selene upon her entrance to the throne room.

A pop was heard and the sound of small footsteps as Dobby made his way up to Selene's throne.

"Mistress and Harry Potter are here, Majesty." He whispered to the Queen.

"Thank you Dobby, please show them in."

With a snap of Dobby's fingers the large doors of the throne room opened. The two men in the room waited to see what the doors would reveal to them.

"Mother." A voice called as the doors finally opened wide.

"Ah Luna, I see you brought Mr. Potter with you too." Selene smiled at the couple as they entered the room.

"Good day to you, Your Grace." Harry said, bowing to the Queen.

Selene walked over to her daughter and took her arm, leading her towards the blonde man and his companion.

"Luna, this is the Duke of Wiltshire and the Earl of Dorset."

Luna curtsied to the two men and smiled prettily, though the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my lords."

"The pleasure is mine Princess." The blonde man replied and bowed to Luna.

The Queen smiled at the two blondes. She turned to look over her shoulder and saw Harry looking at the floor.

"Mr. Potter, would you come here for a moment. It would be rude to not introduce you to the Duke and Earl."

Harry looked up at Selene to see her smiling at him. She knew of his affections for her daughter. It pained her to see her daughter unhappy with this arranged marriage, but it was for the good of England.

"My lords, this fine man is Mr. Harry Potter. He is my daughter's tutor and an exceptional one at that."

The two nobles stared at Harry. They were gobsmacked to be perfectly honest.

"You are Harry Potter; the son of Sir James Potter?"

"Yes my lord I am. And you are Blaise Zabini, Earl of Dorset."

Harry bowed before Blaise before turning to his blonde friend.

"And you, my lord, are Draco Malfoy, Duke of Wiltshire and the princess' groom."

* * *

The welcome of Princess Luna's future husband to Hampton Court Palace had been the fuel for much gossip and chit-chat amongst the palace staff and the town's people of London. The Duke and his companion the Earl were scheduled to stay for a week. The noble women of London wept at this as it would give them no time to catch even the slightest glance of two of the most handsome men in all England.

On the evening of her guests' arrival, Queen Selene had a proclamation written with messengers sent in the night to every town, city, village and parish. To officially announce and declare the princess and duke's marriage, a ball would be held at the palace to honour the occasion. All noble and middle class families would be invited to attend as it was traditional, but this time there was a small difference. Selene, being the kind and gracious queen she was, had also decided to allow the few Muggleborns that lived across England to attend the ball. This small addition to the proclamation caused many a woman to faint and many a man to grumble.

* * *

Harry couldn't be happier as he walked down Diagon Alley. It was the day after Draco and Blaise's arrival in London and the Queen had told them over breakfast about her plans for a ball. Harry and Luna thought it be a great idea. Harry was only mildly surprised that Selene had invited Muggleborns to the ball, but then he had given up on being surprised by Selene's actions and words as he had with Luna. The true reason for Harry's cheerful countenance came from Draco's reaction though. His face had been priceless when Selene told them about the Muggleborns, and when he tried to persuade her to change her mind the Queen merely stated that all people of magic had the right to attend such a historical occasion.

Harry chuckled to himself as he remembered Draco's expression.

"What has amused you so Harry?"

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by his student's voice. He looked down at Luna and smiled. She was wearing a burgundy cloak, the hood pulled over her head to hide her face. It was a rare day when Harry was allowed to take Luna to Diagon Alley. Today they were meant to buy potion ingredients form the Slugs & Jiggers Apothecary for the Royal Doctor and Royal Chemist – Severus Snape and Poppy Pompfrey. Luna also wanted to look at the pets in Magical Menagerie; she was always hopeful to find a rare magical creature for sale.

"The Duke's expression this morning."

"Oh yes, it was quite funny, wasn't it."

The two continued down the street before Luna spotted the menagerie. Harry could see the excitement in her silver-grey eyes.

"Luna, I shall be in the apothecary. Please do not stray far from the menagerie."

"I shan't Harry." Luna replied as she bounded over to the menagerie.

* * *

"Come on Crookshanks, we've got to get back to the shop."

Hermione grinned as her half-Kneazle stretched by her feet and blink his eyes slowly. He head butted her leg before padding towards the menagerie door.

"See you again Hermione dear." The owner called to Hermione as she reached the door.

Crookshanks head butted her leg again as if to say he was getting impatient.

"Alright Crookshanks."

As Hermione passed the menagerie window she saw a young woman about her age petting one of the cats for sale. Hermione stopped to observe the woman and the cat before sighing.

"Why can't your fur ever be as neat?" She questioned as she peered down at Crookshanks next to her. He only meowed in response and padded off in the direction of the bookshop.

It was another normal day at the Granger's bookshop. Ginny looked up when she heard the small bell ring when the door opened.

"Hello Crookshanks, Hermione, back from the menagerie I see."

"Nothing new here then?" Hermione asked as she walked up the back stairs to the small family kitchen.

"As always, but the McCreevy boys came again wanting to ask you about magic. They ended up buying a book on Nicholas Flemmel."

Hermione came back downstairs to the shop floor with a different book from the one she'd been reading the previous day. This one was written in French and contained many tales. Hermione was reading one called Cendrillion. The door bell rang as she opened her book. Peering over the top of the leather and parchment, Hermione saw the young woman from outside the menagerie. The woman pulled her cloak hood down to reveal dirty-blonde hair and the most striking pair of silver grey eyes. The woman then headed randomly down the short aisles perusing the books. A moment later her head popped around the corner of on the bookshelves.

"Excuse me, but do you perchance have any books on fairies?"

Ginny stared at the woman before turning to look at Hermione.

"We don't have any books exclusively about fairies, but if you like I can fetch some on magical creatures for you." Hermione calmly said to the woman.

"Oh yes, that would be wonderful."

Hermione placed a length on ribbon inside her book to mark her page, and then walked around the bookshop collecting books on magical creatures with the young woman trailing behind her. Hermione felt a little uncomfortable with this woman following her around like a puppy. The woman tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to jump slightly.

"Yes?" Hermione asked her over her shoulder, a growing pile of books in her arms.

"By any chance is your name Hermione?"

Hermione's jaw dropped and she had to stop herself from dropping the books too.

"Urm…Yes, yes my name's Hermione. How did you know?"

The blonde woman chuckled.

"I know someone who happens to talk about a Muggleborn named Hermione Granger. He's told everything about her and her families bookshop."

"_Who told this woman about me?"_

"It's okay Hermione; I think my friend will be along soon. I do believe I've strayed a little."

As the words left the woman's mouth, the bell rang yet again.

"Ginny, thank Merlin, I need your help."

Hermione walked over to the shop door, books still piled up in her arms, to see Harry looking rather frantic.

"Harry, whatever is wrong?" she asked Harry.

"I appear to have lost a friend."

"Oh Harry, you mustn't worry for I'm here. Hermione was finding some books for me. Can you believe they don't have any books on fairies?"

Hermione watched Harry's green eyes widen.

"Princess, oh thank Merlin I've found you."

"Harry please, how many times do I have to tell you, you don't need to use my title."

If it was possible, Hermione's eyes were wider than Harry's had been. Behind the counter Ginny gasped.

"You….you are….you're Princess Luna!"

Luna chuckled at the two women's reactions. Harry shook his head and smiled, glad that his princess was safe.

"Ginny, Hermione, may I present to you Her Highness, Princess Luna of England."

Hermione calmly walked over to the counter and placed the pile of books down. Ginny stepped around it to face Harry and Luna.

"It is an honour to meet you, Your Highness. I'm Ginny Weasley."

"Ah, so it's your family who Harry lived with? I'm still surprised I've never seen any of you on my visits to Hogwarts. Is it your brother then who also carries affections for Hermione?"

Hermione blushed slightly at the mention of Ron's untoward affections.

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Your Highness, you already know that I'm Hermione Granger. But I am a little bit annoyed that Harry didn't forewarn me that he was coming to Diagon Alley." Hermione said as she sent a harsh look at Harry. He only laughed at her.

"It was meant to be a surprise Hermione. I have news for you that I made Ginny swear not to tell you."

Hermione turned to Ginny and raised her eyebrow at her. Ginny mouthed sorry back at her, a grin spreading across her face.

"Hermione, do you know of the ball to commemorate the Princess' engagement?"

Hermione gave her friend a look that said it all. Ginny had told her the second she stepped into the bookshop that morning.

"The Queen had proclaimed that all Muggleborns are to attend also."

Luna smiled at Hermione, stepping forward to place a hand on her arm.

"I…I…really? Truly I'm to go to a royal ball?"

"Yes Hermione Granger. We'll shall so much fun and I won't be bored by my future husband all night if I have you to keep me company."

Hermione chuckled at Luna's honesty. She smiled back at the princess before giving Harry a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"Ginny, please don't suffocate me before the ball. I know you'll want all day to sort me out."

* * *

As the sun set on London and another day of bizarre events, Hermione bade farewell to Ginny, Harry and Luna. The princess made them promise to only call her Luna, just like she had done with Harry. Hermione sat down, exhausted, on her bedroom chair. She pulled out the ribbon that had held her hair in a long plait all day, placing it in a wooden box next to her looking glass. As she brushed out her hair she eyed her latest read in the corner of her mirror.

"Maybe I'll be like her. Maybe I'll meet my prince."

* * *

**Tada! Chapter 2 done and over :)**

**To clear some things up:**

**Dobby's Scarf - yes they did have scarves in 17th century England; they've been around since the time of the Romans in fact.**

**Cendrillion - this is the first written version of "Cinderella" which was published in 1697 by Charles Perrault in "Histories ou contes du temps passe" (Stories or tales of past time). Event though this book is 50 years ahead of the story's timeline (1642) I still wanted to include it for Hermione. I always imagined her as a Cinderella figure when I read the HP books and watched the films.**

**Harry's title - yes, even though Harry is the son of a Knight (Sir James Potter) he can't legally claim his rightful title as a lord as he (and his family) have no evidence to prove his lineage (his scar, looks and name aren't enough). Though if a hidden will or family magic came into play, who is anyone to doubt his claims (hint hint)**

**Thanks for reading and please review my lovelies :)**

**Until the next chapter, Frances xx :)**


	3. Ribbons and Glass Slippers

**I'm on a roll! Chapter 3 is here for all of you beautiful people :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! HP is and shall never ever be mine, only the great Queen J.K Rowling can hold HP forever.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Ribbons and Glass Slippers**

The eve of the royal ball finally arrived a few days later. The palace staff had spent the entire day cleaning every nook and cranny of the palace. The kitchens were like an oven in their own right that night, with so many dishes and delicacies being prepared for the many guests the palace would be receiving.

All across London, young ladies were busy fussing over their extravagant hair dos and what dress they should wear to attract a husband of status. Young men were making sure that their jackets were impeccable, and that they had on hand a scented handkerchief. The low class Muggles of the city could only watch and sigh when they saw the palace from afar, or whenever a carriage of gilded gold and dark wood would pass them in the streets.

Many nobles and middle class families had travelled all week so that they could congratulate the princess and the duke on their marriage. In reality, they had come to see who their own daughters and sons had lost out on allying themselves with. Marriage was never about love, but about the connections that you gained for your own needs.

* * *

"Oh my, I still can't believe that we are here tonight. Ginny this is a perfect time to find you a suitable husband."

"Mother, how can you say such a thing?"

"Because I am your mother and I won't be around forever. You need a husband who can take care of you and provide me with lots of grandchildren."

Hermione chuckled at Ginny and Molly from her spot next to Fred. The four were riding in one of Albus' carriages on their way to the ball. Hermione was glad that her parents had never insisted that she must find a husband. After all, who would want to marry a Muggleborn?

"I will find a husband when I fall in love." Ginny said defiantly.

The red head looked quite beautiful in her dark green dress. Her hair was held in intricate braids, accompanied by garnet hair pins. Around her neck was a black velvet ribbon. Any man would be besotted with her.

"Ginny, I think those romance novels and fairy tales have gone to your head."

Hermione smiled at Fred's comment. Though it was unusual to see him and George separated, he choose to sit with his mother and friends rather than listen to Ron's constant gibbering about Lavender.

"There's nothing wrong with a little hope in those tales Fred." Hermione said, sending Ginny a smile.

"Of course not, as long as the 'prince' Ginny chooses is a wealthy noble man, then mother will be satisfied."

Hermione laughed as Molly scowled at her son. The Weasley twins would forever be jokers.

* * *

Draco was pacing his room, stopping every so often to check the grandfather clock next to the windows. He was bored and was waiting for the clock to strike nine so that he could fetch his bride and get the royal ball over and done with. He had no time for Muggleborns; they were a waste of time and magic in his eyes. Ever since he could walk his father, the late Duke of Wiltshire, Lucius Malfoy, had drilled it into him that Muggleborns were magical accidents. They were mistakes, anomalies and were the lowest of the low in society. But even with his fathers teachings Draco had begun to doubt them.

"_What about her?" _

This thought had been running through his mind since that Muggleborn had mocked him in the street. He could recall her impressive magical ability, her long chestnut waves, her womanly curve and her deep chocolate eyes.

"_No! I can't allow it, I just can't!"_

The chimes from the grandfather clock signalled to the young duke that it was time. He'd make a grand entrance and show all the other noble men that he had won the grand prize, that he would one day be ruling over them all as King. He doubled checked that his outfit was flawless before making his way towards Princess Luna's room.

* * *

Hermione gasped once her carriage passed through the palace gates. She had only ever seen the glorious place from her bedroom window. The palace was more beautiful up close and in person.

"Milday."

Hermione blinked and snapped out of her thoughts. The carriage had stopped and Fred was holding out his hand for her. She grinned at him and placed her hand in his, stepping out of the carriage and resting her hand on his arm.

"Why thank you, Milord."

Fred grinned and the two chuckled at their own little act.

"Come along you two. The ball has already started." Molly called urgently.

Hermione, escorted by Fred, walked up the front steps of the palace and along a grand gallery. Tapestries lined the walls, depicting scenes from Greek and Roman legends, as well as pastoral images that only Hermione could tell were utterly misleading and the fancy of those who had properly never had to work had in their lives. Up ahead, the names of everyone who entered the ballroom were being announced by a man dressed in the palace livery. Hermione tightened her gripped on Fred's arm. The whole of the palace would know that she was a Muggleborn.

"Fred, I hate to admit it, but I'm a little scared." Hermione whispered to Fred.

Fred looked down at his friend and grinned.

"Don't worry. Queen Selene invited you and all the other Muggleborns here. The pompous of us nobles will just have to live with it."

Hermione took a calming breath and smiled gratefully up at Fred as she and the other the Weasleys got closer to the ballroom entrance. She could hear the announcer call the names of the Weasley as they descended into the ballroom. At last her and Fred were standing by the great oak doors and polished stone stairs, polished and worn down by the many pairs of feet that had trodden up and down them. Hermione felt some slight pressure on her hand and turn to Fred. Her red-headed companion was squeezing her hand in an attempt to calm her nerves. Hermione again gave him a small smile, showing her friend how much she appreciated his help.

"Master Fred Weasley and…and…" The announcer trailed off as he stared at Hermione, not having the slightest idea who she was or her magical status. He looked to Fred in hope of finding guidance. The lost look on his face made Fred chuckle.

"Miss Hermione Jean Granger, if that's any help to you."

"Oh thank you young man." The announcer thanked the Weasley twin before clearing his throat, catching the attention of most in the ballroom.

"Master Fred Weasley and Miss Hermione Jean Granger."

And with her name being announced to a vast room of strangers, Hermione slowly, as with as much grace and confidence as she could muster, walked down the stair all the while holding onto Fred like he was a lifeline.

* * *

"Master Fred Weasley and Miss Hermione Jean Granger."

For the past twenty minutes Draco had blatantly ignored the man announcing every single person's arrival. He didn't care for the middle class families and their squib relations, nor did he have time to waste on other nobles that fraternised with lower ranking wizards and, God forbid, Muggleborns.

"_Just like those Weasleys."_

But that woman's name sounded familiar to him. He paused in his conversation with Theodore Nott, Earl of Warwick, as he tried to remember where he'd heard that lovely name before.

"Sweet Salazar, this ball is boring me half to death. I shall be in my grave before the night is over."

Draco rolled his eyes and Theo chuckled as Blaise walked up to them, two goblets in his hands.

"I'm sorry my engagement ball is not to your liking," Draco drawled as Blaise handed him on of the goblets, taking a sip of the wine inside before lazily swirling the pewter cup.

"But what did you expect; half naked women from London's finest brothels to entertain you all night?"

Blaise flashed his blond friend a charming smile and chuckled.

"My, what would your bride think of such things?"

Theo and Blaise laughed as Draco again rolled his eyes. As Blaise calmed down his eyes wandered over to Theo and his face contorted with confusion. Theo's eyes were staring of into the distant and were as wide as saucers.

"Who is that stunning lady with that Weasley? And how did he manage to gain her company? Is she new to court?"

Blaise turned and saw a few of the Weasley family talking with the princess's tutor, Albus Dumbledore and a man with wispy brown hair and clad in mustard robes. The lady Theo spoke of was holding onto the arm of one of the younger Weasley men, her mouth seemingly moving at a mile a minute as she conversed with Harry Potter.

The young earl grinned at the sight if her.

"Theo, that lady is one of a kind, a diamond in the rough you might say."

"Why so?" Theo asked Blaise, his eyes showing his puzzlement.

"Because she is the only person to have ever beaten our dear Draco."

* * *

"_Why is that woman's name so familiar to me? Why?"_

"Draco."

Blaise placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, bringing the blond King-to-be-out of his thoughts. The duke blinked and looked up from his goblet to his friend's face. For some reason Blaise was smirking at him while Theo was gawping at him, his sky blue eyes wide in disbelief.

"What had gotten him in such a state?" Draco asked, gesturing towards Theo with his goblet.

If it was possible, Blaise's smirk grew bigger as he physically turned Draco around.

"Do you see that woman with Potter and those Weasleys?"

Draco glanced over at the group who were laughing at a funny tale of Harry and the Weasley's childhood at Hogwarts. The blond spotted the woman and glanced back at Blaise.

"Why? Do you know her; is she one of these women that you play with for fun?"

"How could you assume that of me Draco?" Blaise said in mock hurt, even placing his free hand over his chest to emphasise this.

"Very easily, we all know of your… endeavours." Theo replied.

"In any case she's not. But Draco, I do believe that you know her personally."

Draco frowned at the remark, his eyes landing on the woman once again, this time fully taking her in. Her chestnut locks cascaded down her back, a singular ribbon interwoven through her hair, creating an elegant hair band across her crown and looped through her hair, tying off as a simple bow at the nape of her neck. Her gown was of a plain cut with little detailing, but the rich burgundy of it paired brilliantly her eyes, like wine and chocolate. Not to mention that the cut and tightness of the bodice accentuated her chest and curves. As Draco continued to observe her, the woman suddenly frowned at something one of the Weasleys said.

Draco's eyes widened as he cursed. It had finally hit him.

"That bloody Muggleborn!"

No wonder her name had seemed familiar, this 'Hermione' was the same one who'd dared to use magic against him. She was also the same lowly Muggleborn who had plagued his thoughts for his entire week at Hampton Court.

Theo and Blaise noted the fury in Draco's silver eyes. Blaise merely sipped his wine, an amused grin on his face.

"Maybe this ball isn't such a bore."

* * *

**And so the two shall clash again it seems!**

**No extra's to bore you all with this, but I thank you all for reading this chapter of DoF. Please drop me a review; go on, you know you want to click that button :)**

**Until the next chapter, Frances xx :)**


End file.
